Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory devices including a buried gate electrode and a method of fabricating the same.
Integration densities and fabrication process margins for semiconductor memory devices are increasing to meet growing demands for lightweight, small-sized, high speed, multifunctional, high performance, high reliable, and low cost devices. For instance, a word line structure may be modified to increase an integration density and an effective channel length of a semiconductor memory device to attempt to satisfy these demands. For this reason, a variety of research has been conducted to improve semiconductor memory devices having such a modified word line structure in terms of reliability and/or electrical characteristics.